<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fading Tears by DuelingPokemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452054">Fading Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon'>DuelingPokemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Very light mentioning of their relationship!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shepherd tends to all of his flock. When young lambs weep in chains, he shall come forth to lead them to safety.<br/>Often, it is said, the shadow of darkness shall shelter those protected by him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fading Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This work is unbetaed! I also do not own anything XIV! ;w;</p>
<p>Prompt #2 of Emet/WoL week: Rain.<br/>This is what I get for listening to Spotify coming into work today and having them pull up "Hocus Pocus" with Peter Hollins and Erutan singing it. (The lyrics in the fic are based off her rendition of it. &lt;3) Song: Come Little Children. </p>
<p>Both are fabulous covers, would highly recommend listening to both. </p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A swift kick to the side sent the young hyur tumbling down into the basement holding with the others huddled together in a chorus of sobs, whimpers and stifled pleas. At the stairtop did a figure born of nightmares stand towering over them, a greasy smile leering at his “merchandise” with his girth blocking most of the filtered candle light. </p>
<p>“Oh come now, ye best be on yer good behavior. Buyers won’t be looking to spend gold on dirty wares, now will they?” </p>
<p>One of the youngest huddled closer to an elder as she sobbed. Her matted mop of hair did little to hide the bruises on her thin face while the one kicked from before staggered to his feet. </p>
<p>He hurt, the sharp pain evident on his dirty vestige and matted hair, but his eyes blazed defiantly at the man above them.</p>
<p>This show was only met with an amused laugh. “Aye lad! I do know of some who enjoy those with a feisty spirit!” The laugh grew into a cackle that seemed to rattle the rafters of the floorboards. “It amuses them when they are finally broken to pieces….” The boy flinched at those words but stood firm-</p>
<p>Even when more sobs broke out when the door slammed to encase them in darkness. </p>
<p>“M-mommy...mommy…” Several whispered pleads for the warm embrace of parents, for a pet’s comfort, a hug from a favored toy… it was a symphony of sorrow that flowed between them. “P-papa….I want…”</p>
<p>All coupled to one, simple wish:<br/>
I want to go home….</p>
<p>Time passed as sure as the moon overhead with clouds gathering at thunder’s rumbling call, humidity changed for cooling winds that allowed branches of the trees to dance freely at an unknown song. </p>
<p>Woven in nature’s music, a soft whisper of a voice outside began to uplift itself in the darkness as the grass crunched softly beneath booted soles.</p>
<p>“~Come little children<br/>
I'll take thee away<br/>
Into a land of enchantment…</p>
<p>Come little children<br/>
The time's come to play<br/>
Here in my garden of shadows~”</p>
<p>The voice floated through the barred windows, unhindered by stone and wood barriers as the children stirred at the gentle, tenor tones. They shifted and lifted themselves from floor or rags, rubbing eyes while others looked through inky darkness for the source. Strangely enough, even with the rumble of thunder and sparks of lightning arcing across the skies, there was no air of fear...uncertainty quickly fading to a fogged state of half-slumber as something pulled them to their feet little by little. </p>
<p>The voice continued seemingly louder than before...yet just as comforting as a rich, alto voice joined in as a subtle echo. </p>
<p>“Follow sweet children<br/>
I'll show thee the way…</p>
<p>Through all the pain<br/>
And the sorrows~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weep not poor children<br/>
For life is this way<br/>
Murdering beauty and passions...”</p>
<p>As they breached the doorway leading to the main room of the house, some cowarded as the snores of their captor momentarily broke the hold over their minds. Bigger hands stifled sobs and cries as the children comforted one another with gestures or soothing words. </p>
<p>At this, the main door swung open on its own. The snores, the squeaks of the house, the thunder...all faded into the background. </p>
<p>Framed by splintered wood a little creature of azure looked up at them. Its fur seemed to radiate starlight as it turned, glancing back to see if they would follow..to which they did as the fog fell over their minds again….as they walked towards a shadowed figure enveloped in a flowing, black robe. </p>
<p>Silver eyes gazed at each and every one of them from behind a black mask, turning as a gloved hand gestured for them to follow. </p>
<p>They did...and the words holding them grew louder yet sweeter...A promise woven into them as sure as magic was. It whispered of freedom, of home...of the beauty after the storms’ end. The hope of the rainbow that blessed the skies after rain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush now dear children<br/>
It must be this way…</p>
<p>Too weary of life<br/>
And deceptions~</p>
<p>Rest now my children<br/>
For soon we'll away<br/>
Into the calm and the quiet~”</p>
<p>They walked for what seemed like malms on end, single file and silent hand in hand or side by side. Yet not in darkness, no; the little creature from before wove itself around small feet as its light pushed away creeping shadows. </p>
<p>In his master’s hand, in front of them all, a light of bright amber glittered for all to see…</p>
<p>In a blissful fog...</p>
<p>As the song faded so too did the light from the figure’s hand...the heavy fog of nothingness and bliss was broken when a woman’s scream brought them back to themselves. </p>
<p>“Mayor! MAYOR! The children! They’re here!” </p>
<p>Weeping uncontrollably, the woman ran forward to embrace one of their group as torches lit the silent village. Parents, relatives, siblings...all roused by the shouts of a woman who found them laying just outside of the borders during an unknown urge to walk under the stars. </p>
<p>As families were reunited, tears of happiness flowing as easily as water from the river, the young boy was seized by something-</p>
<p>Pausing when his eyes looked at the towering oak that marked the beginnings of their lands. Under its swaying bows as the thunder faded, two figures draped in black stared hand in hand with one another. A flash of red was seen from under a hood as the taller whispered something to the other. Both looked back at him-</p>
<p>But when he blinked….they vanished. </p>
<p>As he was led away with the others, the winds rustled the trees and grass bringing the scent of rain on their hold…</p>
<p>The fading words of a shepherd and his beloved shadow to his flock of lambs danced in the air...</p>
<p>“Come little children<br/>
I'll take thee away...<br/>
Into a land of enchantment</p>
<p>Come little children</p>
<p>The time's come to play<br/>
Here in my garden of shadows…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>